hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancha City
|romaji = Nancha-shi |manga debut = Kurapika's Memories Part One (Mentioned) Kurapika's Memories Part Two |anime debut = Phantom Rouge}} Nancha City ( , Nancha-shi) is the nearest city to the Lukso Province where Kurapika accompanied by Pairo partook in the final part of his test.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 1 Overview Nancha City is located directly west from the Lukso Province, distant six hours of Piko riding. It is the location of Kurapika's final test in order to gain permission to have access to venture to the outside world. Accompanied by Pairo, Kurapika must purchase a series of items on a list within the city in 24 hours. They manage to do so but are confronted by a trio of unscrupulous troublemakers that cause Kurapika's eyes to become scarlet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 2 Plot Kurapika's Memories The Kurta Clan Elder tasks Kurapika with buying a list of items within 24 hours at Nancha City and if his eyes were to turn scarlet amid the trip, then must return immediately. Accompanied by his best friend Pairo, they leave the Kurta Clan's village during the night. Kurapika deduces that the Nancha's location is due west from their clan and Pairo claims that it would take approximately six hours to get there by riding their Piko(s), however, it would take twelve on the way back, due to the restraining weight of the items they need to procure in the city and it will take five hours to purchase all of the items on the list. In light of this, they decide to take turns sleeping until they manage to reach the city. That morning, the two astonished by the city and its people go on a shopping spree in a large store. All goes well until Pairo encounters a trio of local hoodlums that cause a scene. They claim that Pairo bumped into them, on the other hand, an old man claims that the hoodlums bumped into Pairo. One of the hoodlums tells the old man to can it and the leader of the hoodlums provokes Kurapika by pouring their Jenny on the floor. Agitated by the men, Kurapika nearly confronts the group but is stopped by Pairo who apologizes for them. Annoyed by the crowds chants for amnesty towards the two, the hoodlums leave and an old lady apologizes to the boys for not standing up sooner. Outside the store, the two are confronted by the hoodlums again who coerce them to pay a toll. They refuse as they have no money, so as a compromise they'll take their cell phone. Again they refuse and Pairo tries to use it to call the police. The old lady from the store alongside her daughter sees the hoodlums trying to extort money from the kids again and so the hoodlums try and leave but not before the leader disparages Pairo causing Kurapika to lose his cool, making his eyes turn scarlet and beat the hoodlums up. With the hoodlums beaten, he demands that they apologize to Pairo, they do and the leader reveals that an old man hired them a few days before to get them to be angry. Kurapika deduces that it was the Kurta Clan Elder that hired the hoodlums, who confirm it. Originally they were supposed to get an adult angry though there was a change in plans that halved their pay, so his insult was on a whim. Kurapika then has the leader contact the elder and tells him that he failed to get him angry and there was no need to pay him. The hoodlums then beg for forgiveness and the old lady from the store throws a rock at Kurapika and disparages Pairo and him as devils only for her to be stopped by her daughter that if they were to anger them, they'd all die. Seeing as how the tables have turned on them, Kurapika and Pairo leave the city and head home. References Category:Locations